


Dangerous Conception

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort always rewards those who are loyal to him and Bellatrix has been so loyal. But her reward affects many others as she brings a new reign of terror into the world. And what does it leave Bella with in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Conception

Bellatrix rested a hand lazily on her swollen stomach as she stared into the torrential downpour currently wreaking havoc on her darling baby sister's "beautiful" garden.

"I should be out there instead of held captive in this dank pit, waiting. I should be punishing mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. And I would be, except- No! Mommy's sorry!" Bellatrix pleaded, terrified. "Mommy only meant-" She screamed as an agonizing pain ripped through her. Bellatrix gripped a nearby armchair tightly, her knuckles turning white, to keep herself upright. "Please! Mommy didn't mean it! I just want to help prepare the way for you, my baby!

"That's it," Bellatrix cooed as the pain began to subside. She rubbed her stomach. "That's mommy's baby," Bellatrix smiled, comforted, when she felt a series of kicks.

Still clutching her stomach, Bellatrix walked through the grand glass doors of the Malfoy manor and into the rain. She panted happily, almost laughing, as she felt the Dark Mark burn on her forearm, signaling that her Lord was summoning His forces. "My Lord," she breathed, raising the Mark to her lips and licking it to feel closer to her Lord.

Bellatrix vividly remembered when He had set her free from Azkaban. It had been raining that night, too. The Dark Lord had blasted away a side of the prison and His Death Eaters had immediately set upon her fellow prisoners, freeing His other followers. Of all His followers He could have personally freed, He chose her. The Dark Lord had personally saved her from that awful, dead place. It had not been other Death Eaters following their Lord's command, but the Dark Lord Himself that had apparated her to freedom.

Bellatrix was summoned back to the present by the sound of several others apparating into the warmth of the house behind her but didn't budge. She stood in the downpour with her arms held up to the sky and her eyes half closed, a deranged smile on her face.

"Bellatrix! Come inside! Get out of the rain," Rodolphus ordered, pulling one of her arms down.

"Don't touch me, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix yelled, pulling violently from his grasp as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You're my wife, damn it! How dare you talk to me that way!" Rodolphus yelled back in his attempt to hold his ground.

"Oh? I'm your wife?" Bellatrix asked in a mocking baby voice before her features flashed darkly again. "I'm your nothing! I am only the Dark Lord's!" she cackled madly.

"I am His and His alone! I am His most trusted follower because I, alone, am loyal!" Bellatrix screeched. "When He disappeared, _I_ went to the home of the auror, Longbottom, to get the necessary information to find Him. _I_ proudly went to Azkaban instead of denying my allegiance and I would do it again!"

"You weren't there alone, Bellatrix! I went, too. I was at the Longbottoms' with you!"

"Because I forced you to go! And He knows, Rodolphus. He knows who is loyal and who is not. - Are you upset, Rodolphus? Are you afraid?" Bellatrix grabbed his hand suddenly and placed it on her stomach. "Or are you angry? Angry that the Dark Lord touched me in ways that you never did, ways you can't even fathom."

"Bellatrix, that's enough. You've said enough," Rodolphus muttered, his face growing hot. He pulled his hand away from Bellatrix's stomach as if he had been burned.

"Angry and jealous, perhaps? Because you're not man enough? You never were!" Bellatrix brought his hand back to rest upon her swollen stomach and held it there. "You can't control me! Only the Dark Lord can control me! I bow only to His will!" She threw her head back, laughing madly as Rodolphus fell to his knees. His crying out and writhing in pain only made her laugh that much harder. "Now go back inside like a good dog, Rodolphus, dear," Bellatrix cooed in her mocking baby voice, removing his hand from her stomach and instantly stopping his pain.

Rodolphus crawled away from her and back into the safety of the warm, dry house where he was helped to his feet.

Bellatrix turned her back on them all and she stretched one arm back to the sky while lightly holding her stomach with the other. She suddenly fell to her knees, screaming in pain as Rodolphus had only moments before. "He's coming!" she cried, now holding her stomach tightly with both hands as she rocked back and forth in agony. Several of the Death Eaters rushed out- Rodolphus among them- to their "queen's" aid.

"He's coming!" Bellatrix repeated through gritted teeth.

"The baby?" Lucius demanded, a hand under one of her elbows. "The baby is coming? He's not due for another three months!"

Lucius and Rodolphus-the rest were too afraid to actually touch her after Rodolphus' painful display- helped Bellatrix to her feet as she shook her head wildly, "No, not the baby. The Dark Lord. He's coming. He knows…"

"Knows what?" Rodolphus asked, backing away to avoid further pain at Bellatrix's hand.

Bellatrix clutched her stomach tightly, smiling deliriously as her eyes lit up. Her voice came out barely above a whisper, but no one in attendance missed a syllable.

"There's another."


End file.
